supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Metatron
Metatron ist ein Engel und der Schreiber, der das Wort Gottes aufgezeichnet hat. Geschichte Metatron ist nicht nur ein sehr alter Engel, sondern war auch Gottes Sekretär und Schreiber, der vor dem Verschwinden Gottes eng mit diesem zusammen gearbeitet hatte und deshalb alle Geheimnisse des himmlischen Vaters kennt. Als Gott seine Engel zurückließ, verschwand Metatron ebenfalls. Er versteckte sich auf der Erde und begann, menschliche Geschichten zu sammeln. frame|left|Metatron's Unterschrift Zunächst hören Sam und Dean von Metatron nur durch Aussagen von Castiel und Kevin Tran, die ihn als Schreiber Gottes bezeichnen. Kevin sagt mehrfach, dass Metatron eigene Notizen in den Tafeln Gottes festgehalten hat, sodass die Brüder glauben, in ihm einen Verbündeten finden zu können. Doch Metatron gilt als verschollen, da er sich irgendwo auf der Erde versteckt und seit Gottes Weggang nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Durch Zufall kann Sam Metatrons Zeichen auf der Dämonentafel einem indianischen Stamm zuordnen. Wie sich herausstellt, hat sich der Engel seit Jahrtausenden in der Nähe dieses Stammes versteckt und lässt sich Geschichten erzählen. Seit einigen Jahrhunderten liest er Bücher und lässt sich diese per Post liefern. Als Metatron Sam und Dean begegnet, erzählt er ihnen, dass er von den Menschen fasziniert sei, denn Gottes Geschenk an sie war, dass sie in ihren Geschichten selbst zu Göttern werden. Er erklärt den Brüdern, dass er keinerlei Interesse mehr an den echten Geschehnissen auf der Welt hatte, und ist schockiert zu hören, was in den letzten Jahren alles passiert ist. Metatron sieht ein, dass er nun doch aus seinem Versteck kommen muss, um die Welt zu retten, was er sogleich macht, um den Propheten Kevin Tran vor Crowley zu retten. Anschließend erklärt Metatron den Brüdern, dass sie als dritte und letzte Aufgabe einen Dämon heilen müssen. Kurz darauf trifft der Schreiber Gottes auf Castiel, welcher ihm von der Situation im Himmel erzählt. Metatron macht Castiel den Vorschlag, dass sie für eine Weile Himmel und Erde voneinander trennen könnten, sodass sich die vielen Engelsfraktionen untereinander einig werden und wieder Frieden einkehren könne. Die beiden machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, ebenfalls drei Aufgaben zu erledigen. Castiel meistert die erste Aufgabe, doch plötzlich nimmt Naomi Metatron gefangen und bringt ihn in den Himmel. Dort befragt sie ihn darüber, was er plant und erkennt, dass Metatron sich immer als etwas besseres gesehen hat. Nachdem Gott alle Engel zurückließ, hatte er Angst und flüchtete auf die Erde. Nun will er Rache an all seinen Brüdern und Schwestern nehmen. Als Naomi loszieht, um Dean und Sam zu warnen, befreit sich Metatron aus seinen Fesseln und rammt Naomi ein Folterinstrument in den Schädel. Metatron muss nur noch eine Aufgabe erledigen, um seinen Plan umzusetzen. Castiel kommt in den Himmel, um mit ihm zu sprechen, doch Metatron nimmt ihn gefangen und beraubt ihn seiner Engelskraft. Metatrons Plan sah zwar vor, Himmel und Erde zu trennen, doch dabei auch alle Engel auf die Erde zu verbannen. Er schickt Castiel zurück auf die Erde und sieht zu wie, alle Engel aus dem Himmel zur Erde fallen. Nach dem Fall der Engel macht er sich den Plan, über den Himmel zu herrschen und sucht dafür Engel, die bereit waren, ihm zu folgen. Er schaffte es, den Engel Gadreel, welcher den Winchesters hilft, zu überzeugen und daraufhin tötet Gadreel Engel, die für Metatron gefährlich werden könnten. Die Winchesters und Castiel suchen derweil nach Metatron. Castiel schaffte es, eine Armee aufzubauen, doch als sie merken, dass Dean, welcher langsam unter dem Kainsmal leidet, zu gefährlich ist und von Castiel verlangen, dass er ihn tötet, weigert er sich und Sie laufen zu Metatron über. Dean wollte dann die Sache beenden und begibt sich mit der ersten Klinge zu Metatron und stellt sich ihm. Metatron war ihm jedoch überlegen und verletzt Dean tödlich. Castiel schaffte es dann die Engelstafel zu stehlen, wodurch Metatrons Kräfte sinken. Metatron wollte Castiel dann töten und erklärt ihm, dass er einen anderen Weg finden wird, den Himmel zu beherrschen, nur hatte Castiel das Megafon angemacht und jeder Engel konnte Metatron hören und seine Absichten erkennen. Somit nehmen sie Metatron fest und sperren ihn ins Himmelgefängnis ein. Castiel und Hannah suchten auf der Erde nach wenigen Engel, die noch in den Himmel zurückgebracht werden müssen. Castiel ist aber in schlechter Verfassung und deshalb wendet sich Hannah an Metatron. Sie will wissen, ob noch etwas von Castiels Gnade übrig geblieben ist. Metatron gab Recht und wär bereit, sie zurückzugeben, wenn er dafür frei kommt und will auch die Erde verlassen. Als Hannah drauf eingehen will, kam Castiel dazwischen, um sie davon abzuhalten. Hannah will im begreiflich machen, dass sie nur helfen will, doch Castiel erwiderte nur, dass seine Probleme nicht ihre sind. Hannah stimmte nur widerwillich zu und lässt Metatron in seiner Zelle. Nachdem Dean immer mehr von Kainsmal beeinflusst wird, schien es hoffnungslos zu sein. Doch kam Castiel mit der Idee, Metatron zu Rate zu nehmen. Dean und Sam waren natürlich nicht davon begeistert, doch hatten sie keine Wahl. Deshalb lies Castiel Metatron auf die Erde eskortieren und im Bunker einsperren. Metatron gab dann auch den ersten Hinweis um das Mal zu entfernen. Zuerst brauchten sie die erste Klinge und meldeten sich bei Crowley. Er war bereit, ihnen die Klinge zu geben, aber erst dann, wenn sie wirklich gebraucht wird. Als sie dann mehr brauchten,machte Metatron Dean klar, dass er nur gegen eine Zahlung weiterredet. Dean war das zu blöd und er schloss sich und Metatron ein. Er folterte ihn, schnitt ihm mit dem Engelsschwert, schlug auf ihn immer wieder ein. Erst als Sam und Castiel dazwischen kamen, konnte schlimmeres verhindert werden. Metatron konnte nur auf begrenzte Zeit aus dem Gefängnis und musste deshalb wieder zurück. Metatron gab aber vorher bei der Schlägerei einen wichtigen Hinweis. Es heißt, Dean muss zur Quelle des Mals, um es los zu werden. Sie erkannten erst später, dass damit gemeint war, dass Sie zum ersten Träger des Mals müssen: Kain. Schwächen *'Engelsschwert' - Kann jeden Engel töten. *'Heiliges Öl' - Kann Engel einsperren und auch töten. Jedoch konnte er es in der 18 Folge der 9ten Staffel einfach auspusten. *'Die erste Klinge' - Ist Bekannt, alles zu töten und Dean wollte sie gegen Metatron benutzen. *'Verlust der Engelstafel' - Durch Zerstörung der Engelstafel verliert Metatron seine Götterkräfte. Sonstiges *Metatron gilt in der 9. Staffel als Hauptfeind neben Abaddon. *Metatrons Name ist hebräisch und bedeutet "Stimme Gottes". *In den jüdischen Kulturen gilt Metatron als Erzengel. *Metatron ist der sechste Engel neben den Erzengeln und Gadreel, der Gott persönlich begegnete. *Metatrons Hotelzimmer in Metatron und das Wort Gottes hat die Nummer 366. Die Zahl 366 ist ein Hinweis auf die biblische Überlieferung, in der erzählt wird, dass Metatrons menschliche Inkarnation, der Prophet Enoch, zu Lebzeiten 366 Bücher geschrieben hat. Ein anderer Hinweis auf die Überlieferung sind die vielen Bücher, welche in Metatrons Hotelzimmer rumliegen, da er sehr gerne liest. *Als Castiel seinen Namen gegenüber den Winchesters zum ersten mal erwähnt, verstand Sam missverständlich den Namen Megatron, welcher als Hauptfeind in der Filmreihe Transfomers gilt. *Neben Lilith ist er der 2. Hauptgegner, welcher Dean töten konnte. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Lilith Höllenhunde auf Dean hetzte, während Metatron ihn persönlich tötet. *Er nennt sich selbst "Marv". *Er konnte als erster Engel einen Kreis aus heiligem Öl löschen, indem er ihn aus- bzw. wegpustete. *Nach Kevins Tod legte er einen Zauber, damit es keinen neuen Propheten gibt. *In Inside Man entnahm Castiel ihm seine Gnade, wodurch er menschlich wurde. Dadurch wollten Sam und Cas ihn schwächen, damit er ihnen mit dem Kainsmal hilft. *Er behauptete, er habe Gott 2-mal zum Lachen gebracht. Auftritte *Staffel 7 **''Erzengel'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 8 **''Metatron und das Wort Gottes'' **''Das Lebenswerk'' **''Opfer'' *Staffel 9 **''Krieg der Engel'' **''Kopfsache'' **''Gefangen'' (Nur Foto) **''Meta-Fiktion'' **''König der Verdammten'' (nur Foto) **''Stairway to Heaven'' **''Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr'' *Staffel 10 **''Dunkelheit'' (nur erwähnt) **''Der Reichenbachfall'' **''Machtkämpfe'' **''Entscheidungen'' **''Das Buch der Verdamten'' *Staffel 11 **''Form and Void'' (nur erwähnt) **''The Bad Seed'' (nur erwähnt) **''Our Little World'' Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Himmel